The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a solid state imaging apparatus to which the electronic device is mounted, and a method of producing an electrode for the electronic device.
In general, an electronic device including a photoelectric conversion element such as an image sensor has a structure that a photoelectric conversion site is sandwiched between two electrodes. Such a photoelectric conversion element is well-known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-067194. An organic photoelectric conversion element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-067194 is configured of a lower electrode, an organic layer and an upper electrode laminated in this order. At least one of the lower and upper electrodes is a transparent electrode. One of the electrodes collects electrons, and the other electrode collects holes to read out a photocurrent. The one electrode collecting electrons is the transparent electrode, and has a work function of 4.5 eV or less. On the other hand, the other electrode collecting holes has the work function of 4.5 eV or more.